The search for Gallagher Girl
by cammiezach
Summary: Zach, Cammie and Townsend were on a mission when something goes wrong. Now Zach is alone and has to find Cammie before it is too late
1. Chapter 1

Covert Operations Report Day 1

Not too long ago my days started with khakis and a polo shirt, Belgian waffles, and orange juice. Today, well today was completely different.

My earpiece crackled with a burst of static and then her voice came loud and clear

"Zach, RUN!"

I acted on instinct rather than obeying her, I ran straight from my seat at the café to the building three blocks over, right where she should have been. I flew up the stairs in the abandoned hotel all the way to the penthouse and kicked the door down. If Bex was here she would've corrected me on my form but there was no time to reminisce, Bex wasn't here and as I discovered, neither was Cammie.

Paris, Cammie once said, was like a dream, people floating around the streets their hearts filled with love, but if you looked through that mist there was severe crime and despair. I guess that was accurate because I am in love, and until that day I was floating, and now all I see is the despair.

"Townsend," I said into my earpiece, "What happened?" There was no response, "Townsend!" Again nothing, "DAD for God's sake please just answer me! What the hell happened to Cammie?"

This mission wouldn't be dangerous they said, just a little communication operation with MI6 Agent 893, I was waiting for the dead drop, Cammie was the one looking at the security cams for anything (that job used to be designated to Liz, but on this mission Cam was the best with computers), and Townsend was supposed to be scanning the area on foot, for anything suspicious. Now neither of them was responding and I was starting to panic.

I shouldn't contact HQ, was all I could think. If Cammie and Townsend were gone, they could be discredited and they would kill me for that. Joe, Rachel, and Liz were on a separate continent, Bex was in Moscow? Or was it Morocco? Either way she had her own mission. But Macey, now Macey could help.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

"Why the HELL did you let Cammie out of your sight?" Macey's piercing blue eyes were cold as she screamed, "We made a pact in senior year not to let her out of any one of our sights, and now SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! AGAIN!"

"Macey don't you think I thought about this already? Don't you think that I blame myself more now than I did back then? Cammie is gone, along with my father and if I bring this to the CIA they will just say she abandoned the agency, she's already on watch because of her, uh, lack of respect for orders when it comes to saving lives or sacrificing them." I sat down in the chair next to her desk. "You were the only person who cares about her that I could reach on this short notice. What are you doing here again?"

"Protecting the American Ambassador to France, but never mind me the ambassador doesn't do much except for sit in his office all day, your girlfriend is missing and we need to fix that."

Number of minutes I waited for Macey to return from the Interpol office: 30

Number of minutes it felt like: 3000

Number of times I wished I brought food: 15

Number of moments that I just wanted to have Cammie in my arms: All of them

"Interpol has nothing on security or traffic cams" Macey looked slightly disappointed, "But I found someone who might be able to help, Kat, this is Agent Zachary Goode, Zach this is Kat Bishop." A small dark haired girl came out of the office; she didn't appear to be anything special but Zach could see the calluses on her palms and the way she spotted all of the cameras in the room. This girl was an expert.

"Nice to meet you Kat. How do you know Macey?" I asked, for anyone to have connections outside of the agencies, expert connections, is rare.

"She and my boyfriend got into a sticky situation a while back, and we worked together to find a way out that didn't include getting the building blown up."Kat replied, "I was in here hopefully to find a friend of mine but it seems that he is on a school vacation to somewhere remote and to reach him in time before the piece is…never mind it doesn't matter." She hastily finished, I get the feeling she doesn't want any authorities to find out why she wanted to speak to her friend.

"Well it's good that you can help, but what can you do? I mean every second Cammie isn't within my eyesight is another minute that she could be being tortured or abused or hung over a cliff by her fingertips. Sorry lost focus." I just can't think straight when it comes to Cam. I owe everything to her.

"Well I don't know what I can do about that at the moment, but I do have a friend who is handy with computers, he could hack into that agent's computer. See what he was looking into and if that could give us any clues as to where Cammie might be." Kat offered

"I already asked Liz, she said that his computer was clean except for one document that had the name Oliver Allen, who according to Liz, is an American criminal who was part of the Russian Mob. He also recently escaped from the Russian Prison where he was being detained." Macey said this and my heart dropped, knowing who is responsible for someone you love's suffering is somehow a whole lot worse than not knowing.

"Oliver Allen, I know that name. Last year I acquired a Rembrandt painting from his house that belonged to a museum in Moscow. My best guess is that's where he's hiding." Kat said

"When you say acquired do you mean…" I started

"If you want to find your girlfriend I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Kat snapped back, "And I'm not just helping you by myself." She opened up her cell phone and dialed a number, it rang twice and then a voice answered, "Hale? Can you meet me in your Moscow manor? I am helping out some friends and I need you."


	3. Chapter 3

Day 4

Pros and Cons of a Private Jet to Moscow

· Pro: No customs

· Con: More time to worry

· Pro: Awesome refreshments

· Con: Realizing that you are eating peanut M&Ms without Cammie

· Con: Not really knowing what lies ahead

"ZACH WAKE UP ALREADY!" Macy's voice cuts through my sleep, I open my eyes and sit up, a yawn escapes my mouth.

"What time is it?" I ask,

"You drool when you sleep." Is all Kat said. Macey threw a jacket at me; it would've hit me in the face if I hadn't seen it coming, but I did.

"Put on your jacket, Moscow's pretty cold in January." Macey strutted off the plane, followed by Kat.

I admit, staying in a fortified Russian mansion was slightly better than staying in one of the CIA safe houses that rarely have heat. The only thing I could think about as we sat in front of the fire in an extremely luxurious mansion was how much Cammie would've liked it here.

"…so we could hack into the system and loop the video feed… Zach? Have you heard a word I said?" Macey glared.

"What? No. Sorry." It wasn't a sufficient reply, I could tell that from the look on her face but what could I do? The entire building reminded me of the Gallagher Mansion, which reminded me of the exchange that Blackthorne did with the Gallagher academy my sophomore year, which reminded me of my first kiss with Cammie. Everything reminded me of Cammie.

"Hey lover boy! Macey doesn't have to be here, I don't have to be here, and Hale sure as hell doesn't have to let you stay in his house and use his private jet so you might want to pay attention because this is all for you and your girlfriend!" I didn't think that I would ever see Kat get angry, but she was. I could also see that she wasn't just angry about me, there was something else that bothered her. I think her boyfriend, Hale, was late; he probably wasn't usually late.

"Hale will show up." Is all I said.

"Don't talk to me about Hale. " Kat snapped back

"Woah, okay everyone let's get back to the problem at hand, and keep the drama on the back burner." Macey reeled Kat and me back in, "Oliver's house is approximately 20 miles up the road from here, but the problem is his private driveway is long, like 3 miles long. And my guess is that it is under surveillance, how would we get that far in without getting caught?"

"Easy, the woods." Kat replied, "There are usually paths through the woods to large estates…" She broke off, an unreadable emotion crossed her face, "but we would have to find it." A voice broke across the room

"Find what ? Me? Because I'm right here." I turned to see a boy, a maybe a couple years younger than me with a small devilish grin spread across his face. This must be Hale. Kat ran to him, wrapped him in a bear hug, and kissed him. A cold pain of jealousy went through me; that should be me and Cammie.

"Hale! You scared me to death! Why are you late? Did you get in trouble with the Russian mob? Are Hamish and Angus okay?" Kat fired questions faster than a machine gun,

"There was bad weather, my flight had to go around. The twins are fine, wait. Why would I be in trouble with the Russian mob?" Hale replied, his gaze fixed on Kat. Then he realized that they weren't alone, "Macey, good to see you again. And you must be Zach."

"You must be Hale." I replied, I tried not to let my anger show but I couldn't really do that, so I just masked my emotions into what I hoped was an unreadable expression. Kat and Hale walked over to the group of couches.

"So what are we going to find?" Hale asked

" A way to get to Oliver Allen's mansion without being caught." I replied

"Through the woods? No way. But there's a lake around the side of his mansion, we can get through that way." Hale seemed to know this, he must've spent time here as a kid.

"Wouldn't the cameras see a boat? or people walking right onto their property?" I asked, Hale smirked as if what I said was amusing.

"Who said anything about getting into the manor above ground?"


	4. Chapter 4

Day 5:

Number of hours it took to get everything in order: 7

Number of times Macey almost hit me with diving gear: 23

Number of moments I questioned if I could trust Hale and Kat: All of them

"Kat, if you acquired a painting from his house before, how did you not know about this entrance?" Macey questioned

"Oliver Allen was still in prison, when the boss is out there are fewer guards and fewer guards means less insane means of breaking into houses." Kat replied

"Insane means fewer cameras." I said, a pang of longing cut through me; the last time I said that it was to Cammie when we were breaking into Blackthorne together. I look down at my diving attire again, "Hale how deep is this lake?"

"Deeper than you'd expect. And much darker, makes seeing a lot harder than in a normal lake." Hale basically sung, he seemed way to happy to be breaking into a Russian mobster's house. "So what are our priorities? I mean who are we getting first and if we can't get both, who are we leaving behind?"

"Nobody. We are going to get Townsend _and_ Cammie, I'm not leaving without either one of them. They are the only family I've got besides Macey and the others." I said. Judging by their stunned faces they were expecting a less emotional response, and I don't blame them it was more emotion than I show to most people.

"Sooooo… if you are referring to Cammie as family, does that mean that there is going to be a proposal soon?" Macey inquired, she does not have a filter when it comes to other people's love lives.

"No, Macey stop right there before you end up in one of Bex's choke holds." I replied, but I can feel the blush blood in my cheeks. It's not like I haven't thought about proposing to Cammie, but our lives are too unpredictable, too messy, too dangerous to start a marriage and god forbid a family. I couldn't be a father, especially since I've had so many "great" father figures to look up to. I zip up my watertight bag, "Showtime."

The problem I had with the lake wasn't the temperature, which was freezing, or the visibility, which was close to 0; it was the fish, they would swim right up to you and brush against your leg. It was creepy.

We got through the underground cave and up into the air. The first thing I noticed was the cameras. "Crap. Hale I thought you said there wouldn't be cameras in this part of the estate."

"I didn't say that, I said that cameras wouldn't be a problem. I called a friend and he was able to remotely loop the video feed. Now let's keep moving" Hale replied with a slight tone to his voice that made me grate my teeth, he didn't sound trust worthy.

Pros and Cons of the events that came next:

· Pro: no creepy fish

· Con: I didn't know where Cammie was

· Con: there was a lazar grid protection system that we weren't aware of

· Pro: Macey's hacking skills had gotten a lot better, good enough that the grid wasn't a problem

We reached a corridor, it was quiet but I could faintly hear a lock jingling. "They aren't here Let's move on." Hale said without any hesitation

"Hold up." Macey said, she looked at me with a knowing glance, "You hear that too?" I nodded. I crept up ahead to the only door and put my ear against it, I could just faintly hear a clicking from some lock inside the room, probably a restraint, and a louder sound from the lock on the door.

"Chameleon? Cammie? Is that you?." It was a risk, talking like that, but my desire clouded my better judgment.

"Zachary?" a manly voice came from the inside, "Zachary Goode, goddamnit can you unlock this fricking door for your own damn father?"I quickly picked the lock and opened the door for Townsend. He stepped out of the room ; I hugged my father quickly and then moved further into the room looking around for any sign of Cammie.

"Townsend where's Cammie?" I asked, probably a little harsher than I intended but I didn't have the luxury of time for good manners.

"They took her upstairs, interrogation. It's nowhere near as terrible as the Circle's methods of interrogation but its painful enough." Townsend said gloomily

"What do they want to know? Why are they interrogating her? I will break my foot up their ass and destroy those god damn sons of b-"

"Woah there feisty pants! why don't we find Cammie before we hulk out okay?" Macey reeled me back in.

"They want information on agents." Townsend replied

"Which agents?"I was starting to get annoyed, every second we spent talking the more pain Cammie would have to endure.

"You." Townsend said glumly

"Why Zach?" Macey asked

"They believe you will help them." Townsend replied

"Why on earth would I help the men who tortured my father and my girlfriend?"I asked , but the door further down in the hall way opened revealing Grant and Jonas.

"Because we are old friends."


End file.
